


We Need to Talk

by Storm137



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark Side of Dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: Atem thought the afterlife was going to be a piece of cake... But there is things he misses about the human world. With a viewing glass at his disposal and an old friend... He finds himself starting to grow very concerned. But it was nothing to worry about... Surely Kaiba was going to let him rest in peace... Right?





	

 

It was hard being the king. Even in the afterlife, things didn’t just STOP functioning. For Atem, the afterlife didn’t mean getting to eternally rest, finally free from the stress of the psychical realm.

 

No.

 

It meant continuing where you left off. He was still a boy king. This was still his kingdom. He still had duties to attend to.

 

Though it was weird at times. Instead of judging humans, his court now judged spirits in limbo.

 

And for six months he got to enjoy this kind of new life in a sense. He could pal around with Mahado and Mana. He could speak to his father again and even his dear mother. Even other relatives of his who had long since passed. His cousin Sabra, his uncle Aharon. 

 

It was weird, it was a little stressful, but… he was in so much bliss.

 

The only thing that nagged at him was the well being of his dear aibou. Yugi was growing up though and thanks to some magic from Mahado, he was able to check in on the boy and his old friends.

 

Mahado and him would frequently place themselves before the viewing glass, making bets on which teacher was going to get Egyptian history wrong and have Yugi’s hand shoot right up in the air to correct them or if Jounouchi was going to go a month without getting to school late.

 

Though… one thing kept concerning him. He couldn’t help but check on an old rival… and grew very irritated at what he saw.

 

He was well aware of Kaiba’s actions. His attempts to get the Millennium Items. Specifically, the puzzle back.

 

So… a new bet began.

 

“How long will it take for him to realize you have no interest in coming back?”

 

This was practically a court wide bet.

 

Atem wasn’t sure what kind of prize would be given for this. Usually it was something simple. One day for losing one to Mahado, he had to switch outfits with the priest - that had been amusing. 

 

Though he was growing concerned and irritated. It seemed any memories that flared up of his past life were now long since forgotten once more. 

 

“I swear, I’m going to kick his stupid head in if he shows up here because he got killed by graverobbers. He’s ASKING for it at this rate.” He ranted to Mahado one day in particular. The young king stretched out on his throne, his right hand man sitting cross legged in front of it.

 

“I don’t believe he’ll figure it out at this rate.” Mahado remarked, a smirk coming to his face. “I mean, he thought I’d never beat his Blue-Eyes but look at how many times I did that.”

 

Despite many old mannerisms returning some modern ones never left as Atem and Mahado shared a fist bump, broad grins coming to their faces.

 

“True.”

 

Though… after the  **incident** , Atem had the glass covered and kept to himself. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. 

 

He got to see Yugi again. He got to tell him it was okay. That he was going to fix this,

 

And now he had his Millennium Puzzle back. For despite it originally being Yugi’s - and he now felt a twinge of guilt for taking it away again - it was just far too dangerous to leave in the living world.

 

“Mahado… I think I need a drink. A strong drink.” He bemoaned to his right hand man, stretched over his throne once again in the most un-kingly way. His attendants fanning their pharaoh as he tried to gain some form of energy back. 

 

For there was always a price. Atem could not sustain his form in the puzzle any longer. It was not his dwelling and he had outgrown it in terms of spiritual energy. Even if he wanted to he could never return as a permanent resident of the pendent. 

 

Nor did he want to. 

 

“My king, Atem, you need rest. We both do in fact.” Mahdo was exhausted as well. Being directly summoned into the world of the living was taxing. It was not like when he was completely possessing the Black Magician card.  He paused for a moment, seeing a glint of mischief. “You know it’d be useless to even drink since we cannot become affected. You're also seventeen.”

 

“Five thousand and seventeen to you.”

 

“I’m five thousand twenty two. I’m STILL older.”

 

Their banter however was cut short as a form began to make his way into the royal throne room. Atem’s guards stood at the ready but stunned.

 

And Atem felt his rage take him anew.

 

There he was, fancy new duel disk a smug smirk on his face. Seto Kaiba.

 

“Pharaoh, I’ve come to challenge you to a duel.”

 

_ Are you kidding me? _

 

_ Are you kidding me? _

 

_ HE AWOKE ME FROM MY ETERNAL SLUMBER TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM HIS STUPID MISTAKES AND NOW HE SHOWS UP HERE? _

 

For the first time in a long time Atem felt one of his infamous headaches start to come on.

 

Seto had the nerve to make his way all the way up to Atem’s throne still with that smirk.

 

“Or are you too afraid?”

 

Atem very loudly  _ growled _ , his nails digging into one of the pillows on his throne he had currently made himself very comfortable in.

 

_ I’m going to kick his stupid head in until Seto, either THIS one or my cousin, snaps to his senses! _

 

Mahado moved to grab the boy king but it was far too late.

 

He lunged himself at Seto, sending the two flying down the staircase. The CEO was stunned at this sudden brutality from his former rival. Atem had him pinned. his eyes flashing blood red. He was cussing at him now in full out Egyptian.

 

He wasn’t sure he was glad to now understand half of what was being directed at him.

 

“ATEM. CALM DOWN!”

 

“Calm down!? Calm down!?” Atem jumped off of him, dragging him to where he had previously been. “What do you see here!?” He snapped, gesturing to the throne - that was practically buried in large pillows and blankets.

 

“A throne…?” Seto asked, wondering when Atem would just agree to the match and stop being so violent - he winced, pretty sure the smaller boy had taken out his shoulder. And that was his drawing arm too.

 

“Yes, a throne MY throne! You know WHY I have it covered in a pillow nest right now?”

 

“... No.”

 

Atem flicked him HARD in the forehead as Seto gave a small hiss of pain. “BECAUSE MY FORM FEELS LIKE IT JUST GOT RIPPED TO PIECES A THOUSAND TIMES OVER TRANSCENDING BACK INTO YUGI’S BODY AND THAT DAMNED PUZZLE!!! I. AM. A. SPIRIT. I AM A GHOST. IT’S NOT EASY TO MANIFEST, YOU IDIOT!”

 

“I could’ve built you a body.”

 

Atem rolled his eyes. “I honestly want nothing from you. What part of gone forever, eternal rest and SLEEP mean to you!?” His voice grew in volume again. Mahado got behind him, ready to restrain him if he attempted to tackle the CEO again - he was still low on energy and he was not going to have him complaining after this was over because he overdid it.

 

“I still want the title of Duel King clearly!” Seto gestured to himself. “THIS was all for the sake of one final battle!”

 

Atem stared at him like Seto had just called his mother a foul name.

 

“... Mahado. Kick him out and back to the world of the living BEFORE I rip his soul from his body!” Atem shouted.

 

Seto stumbled back a bit at this order. Leave? NOW?

 

“No! Y-You can’t!”

 

Mahado sighed, summoning his staff to his hands. He was exhausted but a job was a job. 

 

“I’m so very sorry but you’ve given my king headache.”   
  


Before Seto knew it he vanished as soon as Mahado was finished. Atem took a glance in the viewing glass, satisfied to find Seto on the other side, awakening exhausted and confused.

 

Satisfied, he retreated to his pillows and proceeded to bury himself among them.

 

“Sire?”

 

No response. 

 

Mahado sighed. Even in the  afterlife Atem was still an overworked exhausted teenager.

 

“Can we just watch Yugi packing up his room to go to college?” He asked, his voice muffled.

 

“Of course. Think he’ll buy that ring he’s been saving up for?”

 

“Hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the artwork goes to AileenRoseven that awesome co-writer of mine who edited and poked me into posting it.


End file.
